Mi regalo de ojos dorados
by Dolly Snape
Summary: Querido santa,espero puedas traerme mis regalos no te preocupes por el tiempo que tardes,te esperare,sé que pido demasiado pero  al fin y al cabo tú eres santa.


_**Nada es mío, solo la historia que verán a continuación.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Mi regalo de ojos dorados<strong>**_

Hoy era la primera Navidad que pasaba con los Cullen; me recargue cerca del fuego que Esme había prendido obviamente para mí, pues no creo que ninguno de los Cullen lo necesitara.

Ellos siempre habían sido tan dulces y considerados conmigo, eran sin duda mi familia, mi familia rara, extravagante y vampírica familia, pero eran mía.

Tome el vaso de chocolate caliente mientras miraba por la ventana y de pronto allí frente a mí se encontraba una pequeña nota en el fuego; no recuerdo que nadie la hubiera puesto allí, ¿de qué sería?, estaba ya por quemarse, la curiosidad fue mucha, por lo que la saque y leí.

Querido santa, no sé si existas y si me he portado bien para pedirte esto…

Mama dice que he sido una buena niña pero esta noche se enojo conmigo creo que porqué peleo de nuevo con Papa y eso que están divorciados no me imagino si no lo estuvieran, extraño a papa por lo que quiero pedirte algunas cosas santa…

Deseo ver a papa más a menudo, despertar y saber que él estará allí, quiero tener hermanos, si santa ¡muchos hermanos!, cuatro hermanos sería perfecto, dos mujeres y dos hombres.

Si no es mucho pedir te pido que uno de mis hermanos sea muy protector como el hermano de Melody mi mejor amiga; se que seguramente la conoces ella es muy buena y yo la quiero mucho y su hermano la cuida de todos y dice que es su hermanita; realmente me encantaría que mi hermano fuera así… Me gustaría también que en sus brazos siempre me sintiera una niña pequeña y protegida y que sin importar que pasara el siempre lograra sacarme una sonrisa de la cara.

También pensé Santa debo admitirlo en pedirte una Barbie; pero luego pensé que eso seria algo muy superficial y simple y prefiero pedirte una Barbie humana, una chica maravillosa… Así es como quiero a mí otra hermana, una chica muy hermosa y que sepa todo sobre belleza y que siempre me apoye aunque no esté de acuerdo conmigo.

Mi otro hermano debe de ser el típico hermano rudo que nadie quiere meterse con él, para que así todos sepan que deben respetarme porque si no se las verían con él; quiero que sea muy noble y muy valiente como un caballero o un soldado. Quiero saber que el siempre me protegerá pase lo que pase y que nunca me dejara sola.

Y este es quizá un regalo demasiado caro santa pero te prometo ser una niña muy buena para que me lo cumplas, quiero… ¡Uno de tus duendes!, si santa y si es chica sería mejor, ¡Imagínate un duende como hermana!, pero que sea la más especial de todas!, que me haga reír, que me escuche, que me aconseje, que sepa todo sobre todo y que pase lo que pase jamás deje de quererme. Que sea la mejor hermana del mundo.

También Santa quisiera pedirte que trajeras a el mejor doctor del mundo cerca de mí porque ya has de saber que soy muy torpe y mis padres siempre tienen miedo de que vaya a tener un accidente y me deje muy mal; también yo tengo miedo de que eso pase… A sí que si podrías traerme el mejor doctor de todos te lo agradecería mucho.

Y otra cosa, ¿recuerdas a mi abuelita Beatriz?, ella siempre olía a manzana y miel, su piel era muy suave y siempre andaba sonriente con esos ojos chocolate; hacia la mejor comida del mundo, ¡ella cocina mejor que nadie! Y ella me miraba de una forma que nadie más lo hacía con tanto amor y comprensión, como sabiendo que no importara lo que pasara yo jamás la decepcionaría yo siempre seria perfecta a sus ojos…. Te pido santa que me regreses a mi abuelita y si no al menos a alguien muy parecida a ella.

Santa quiero ¡Un novio!, pero no cualquier novio ¡quiero el novio perfecto!, quiero que sea el chico que me diga siempre hermosa aunque este desarreglada, que evite que caiga y que me haga reír, que los silencios entre nosotros no sean incómodos y que siempre me proteja, que sea ¡el chico más fuerte de todos! Y que no toma arriesgar su vida por mí, así como yo tampoco temería arriesgar mi vida por él, ¡que sea un caballero como los de antes!, ¡de esos que besan tu mano y te escriben cartas de amor y te obsequian flores!, ya sé que soy muy pequeña para pedir algo así santa pues ahora solo tengo 8 años, aunque creo que tu ya lo sabes pero tranquilo santa, puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario solo prométeme que me lo enviaras, y otra cosa más que tenga ojos… Ammm ¿Dorados?, si ¡dorados! Así sabré que es tu regalo santa.

Sé que pido demasiado pero al fin y al cabo tú eres santa.

¡Ah santa casi lo olvido!, al principio quería pedirte un perro pero con la apariencia de un lobo de esos grandes y hermosos, para que así nadie se metiera conmigo, pero mi mama dijo que la casa era muy pequeña como para que el pudiera estar tranquilo, yo solo quería un amigo que fuera el más leal, el más noble, el más dulce, el que siempre estuviera para mi, protegiéndome y dándome su cariño, dicen que solo un perro es aquel que te ama más que a sí mismo; quien nunca te abandonara y que no importa lo que pase, como seas con él o que el tiempo que le des sea muy poco el siempre te amara. Yo como sabes santa no tengo muchos amigos y esa clase de amor es algo que me encantaría yo tener, así que como no puedo pedirte un perro, puedo pedirte que me des a ¡el mejor amigo del mundo!, que tenga todas esas características ¿sí?, que sea perfecto para mí y yo perfecta para él.

Gracias santa; espero puedas traerme mis regalos no te preocupes por el tiempo que tardes te esperare te quiere Bella…

¡No podía creerlo que me estaba pasando!, esa carta la había escrito yo a santa, cuando tan solo tenía 8 años y ahora tenía todo lo que pedí, vivía con mi padre y pasaba mucho tiempo con él, tenía a el mejor doctor del mundo conmigo y a la mujer que siempre me apoyaba y cocinaba delicioso, tenía a mis cuatro hermanos perfectos, incluso a mi ¡duende!, también tenía a mi mejor amigo, que bien no era un perro pero era muy similar y realmente me amaba y era el más leal y sobre todo tenia a mi novio perfecto de ojos dorados.

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?, ¡qué cosa más extraña!, no puede evitarlo y comencé a reír feliz de que Santa cumpliera lo prometido

-¿Que pasa bella?- pregunto Edward sentándose a mi lado y tendiéndome unas galletas, yo sonreí

-¿Que pensarías si te digiera que fuiste mi regalo de navidad?-

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola amigos<em>**

**_¿Cómo están?_**

**_Bueno pues esta historia originalmente era más corta, la publique hace como tres años. Pero hace poco volví a leer y decidí reescribirla._**

**_Sé que no estamos en fechas de navidad, pero que les parece._**

**_Dejen RR ¿Vale?_**

**_Y muchas gracias por leer._**


End file.
